Por Acaso
by Gemini Defteros
Summary: Camus termina com o namorado e vai para uma boate para tentar esquecê-lo. O ruivo acaba por beber demais e se mete em uma grande confusão. Confuso, com dor de cabeça e sem conseguir se lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite passada, Camus acorda em um quarto bem diferente do seu. Onde diabos o ruivo se meteu? Fic dedicada a RavenclawWitch, por todo o apoio que vem me dando! SagaXCamus
1. Chapter 1

"Onde diabos eu estou?"

Camus pensou ao abrir os olhos e se encontrar em um quarto completamente diferente do seu. Tentou se levantar, mas foi impedido por uma imensa dor de cabeça, então decidiu permanecer deitado. Conseguiu se lembrar de seu nome, quem era, e de alguns acontecimentos da noite anterior. Lembrou-se da briga com o namorado, ou ex-namorado, já que terminou com ele friamente sem pensar duas vezes, lembrou-se também de um certo rapaz de cabelos compridos e azuis que o ajudara, mas ele não se lembrava do nome do rapaz. Tentou se lembrar de como havia chegado ali, mas não obteve sucesso.

Camus Grive era um rapaz extremamente frio na maioria das vezes. Raramente conseguia colocar toda a sua frieza de lado e usar um pouco, só um pouco, da sua quase inexistente simpatia e uma pequena parte de seus poucos sentimentos. Seus cabelos ruivos e compridos o destacavam no meio da multidão. Ele sempre andava de óculos escuros ou lentes de contato castanhas, para que ninguém notasse que seus olhos eram escarlates. Ele trabalhava em um grande escritório no centro de Nova York, cujo dono era seu pai, Henry Grive, um forte empresário francês que viera para os Estados Unidos em busca de emprego, e como sempre fora muito esforçado e ambicioso, trabalhou duro e acabou por criar sua própria empresa, bem mais forte e influente do que a de seu antigo chefe. Percebeu que suas roupas estavam rasgadas em alguns lugares.

O ruivo sentou-se na cama com muita dificuldade. Sua cabeça latejava intensamente. Quando finalmente conseguiu se concentrar, olhou para os lados e reparou que o ambiente a sua volta era extremamente luxuoso. A cama em que estava deitado era muito grande e os lençóis que a cobriam eram finos. um flash de imagens passou por sua cabeça. Depois de sair da casa em que vivia com o namorado, deixando o mesmo gritando seu nome, Camus se dirigiu a uma boate luxuosa da cidade. Ele queria beber, se divertir e, principalmente, esquecer que tinha, ou tivera, um namorado.

Chegando lá, Camus começou a beber, muito. Se lembrou de escutar alguém perguntar se estava tudo bem com ele, ou algo do tipo. Não sabia se tinha respondido ou não. O rapaz se sentou ao seu lado e começou a puxar conversa. Bêbado como estava, o ruivo não queria conversa, ele queria álcool e de preferência logo. Lembrou-se que o outro então resolveu para de falar, deixando beber em paz, porém não saiu de seu lado, ficou ali, bebendo pouco e o observando encher a cara. Camus não queria mais ficar ali. Sua tentativa de esquecer o ex-namorado falharam. Ele só queria ir pra casa, deitar-se e chorar até conseguir pegar no sono, se conseguisse.

O francês tentou se lembrar do que aconteceu depois, mas sua cabeça voltou a doer. Ele reparou que em cima do criado-mudo havia um papel escrito "Camus, leia quando acordar" e um comprimido branco. Curioso como era, logo pegou o papel e desdobrou, assustando-se com o tamanho do recado.

"Bom dia, Baixinho!

Dormiu bem? Ah, esse comprimido ai em cima é pra caso você esteja com alguma dor de cabeça da noite passada. Tem água ali no frigobar do lado do sofá. Você deve estar querendo tomar um banho! O banheiro é essa primeira porta a sua direita, lá no fim do quarto. Tem umas roupas minhas em cima da cômoda que devem servir em você e umas toalhas. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, tem uma escova novinha e uma pasta em cima da pia do banheiro pra você! Se precisar de mim, estou na cozinha preparando nosso café da manhã! Quando terminar desce aqui pra gente comer!

PS: Não espere um café da manhã muito sofisticado vindo de mim. Eu mal sei fritar um ovo.

Saga"

Não pode evitar em rir com o comentário final do rapaz. Mesmo sem saber quem era esse tal de Saga, resolveu fazer o que ele dizia no recado. Pegou o comprimido e foi até o frigobar. Tomou o remédio, pegou a troca de roupa e uma toalha, dirigindo-se lentamente ao banheiro. Quando entrou, percebeu que la tinha tudo do bom e do melhor. Tinha duas banheiras, uma normal e uma de hidromassagem, e um chuveiro. Optou por usar o chuveiro. Abriu, tomou um banho rápido e lavou bem os cabelos. Ele queria conhecer logo esse Saga que parecia ser tão bondoso com ele. Escovou bem os dentes, para tirar o cheiro e o gosto de álcool que ainda tinha na boca. Se surpreendeu quando vestiu as roupas. Saga lhe emprestara um short preto, uma cueca boxer nova preta, uma camiseta vermelha e um chinelo preto. Detalhe: Tudo da John John. As roupas ficaram muito grandes para Camus, o que o deixou parecendo uma criança brincando de usar as roupas do pai. Como sempre soube se virar com o que achava em seu guarda roupas, ele apertou o short ao máximo, arrumou a camiseta, penteou e arrumou bem os cabelos com o que encontrou no banheiro de Saga e, como vingança por fazê-lo passar vergonha com aquelas roupas tão grandes, passou o perfume do rapaz, que se encontrava vulnerável em cima da pia do banheiro.

"Agora eu só tenho que achar a cozinha!"

O ruivo pensou vitorioso ao se olhar no espelho. Ele estava lindo daquele jeito e sabia disso. Desceu as escadas da luxuosa casa reparando em tudo. Percebeu que a decoração era de muito bom gosto. Quando chegou ao andar de baixo e se viu perdido, Camus escutou uma melodiosa voz cantarolar alguma música que ele não sabia distinguir. Sem demora ele adentrou a cozinha, dando de cara com o rapaz de cabelos azuis cozinhando alguma coisa e dançando. Aquilo tirara toda a concentração de Camus. Ele ficara fascinado pelo rapaz. Sentou-se lentamente em uma das cadeiras da mesa, sem fazer barulho para não interromper o outro, que cozinhava alegremente.

-Há! - Saga jogou uma panqueca pra cima, e com algum esforço, conseguiu pegá-la de volta - Consegui! Sou muito foda! Hahahahaha

O rapaz continuava dançando animadamente enquanto fazia panquecas e as jogava pra cima, pegando-as milagrosamente de volta, sem perceber que Camus o observava constantemente.

-Eu sou o Bob Esponja das panquecas hahahahaha - O rapaz disse rindo - Vou abrir um restaurante de panquecas! E vai se chamar Siri Panqueca!

Camus usava toda sua força para não rir alto. Aquele rapaz de cabelos azuis era diferente de tudo que já vira. Ele era... radiante.

-Só um minuto - Saga parou tudo o que estava fazendo e disse com uma voz preocupada - E se o Baixinho não gostar de panquecas?

-Relaxa, eu gosto - Camus disse sorrindo de canto.

-Baixinho?! - Ele se virou rapidamente e encarou o francês com o rosto um pouco corado - Desde quando está ai?

-Faz um dez minutos - O ruivo disse olhando para o relógio - Você dança muito bem, Bob Esponja das panquecas.

-Hehe Obrigado - Ele riu envergonhado - Só um minuto, já estou acabando.

-Hum - O francês apenas murmurou uma resposta.

Saga terminou de fazer suas adoradas panquecas e as serviu. Pegou a calda e o suco de laranja que havia feito e colocou em cima da mesa. Sentou e ficou de frente para Camus, que o encarava com um olhar enigmático.

-Saga? - O ruivo perguntou um pouco receoso.

-Hum? - Ele respondeu com a boca cheia.

-Você... pode me contar o que aconteceu exatamente ontem a noite? - Ele perguntou incerto.

-Ah, então você não se lembra... Tudo bem, presta atenção - Saga respondeu sério e um pouco chateado - Eu terminei com meu namorado há alguns meses. Ele nunca prestou, eu acho. Ficou me usando por um longo tempo, até conseguir arrumar um bom emprego em Hollywood e me deixar aqui sozinho. Mas eu realmente gostava dele, então acabei por tentar sair pra me divertir e ver se eu conseguiria esquecê-lo. Acho que não estava funcionando muito bem, afinal, eu estava sofrendo muito. Mas ontem foi diferente. Quando eu cheguei na mesma boate que eu vou todos os dias, vi que tinha alguém sentado no mesmo lugar em que eu me sentava todos os dias. Eu resolvi me aproximar e ver se conseguia fazer pelo menos um amigo. Mas quando eu cheguei perto o suficiente para tocá-lo, percebi que ele bebia e chorava sem perceber. Sua expressão séria estava cheia de mágoas e parecia estar sofrendo muito. Eu não pude evitar em lhe oferecer algum conforto, mesmo que fosse um pequeno gesto de apoio ou uma palavra amiga. Mas ele não parecia me entender, apenas murmurava algumas palavras bêbadas e me olhava com olhos chorosos. Resolvi permanecer ali sentado ao lado dele, caso ele precisasse. De repente, ele se levantou e tentou sair andando sozinho. Fui pagar a conta, a dele e a minha. Quando me virei para oferecer-lhe carona, vi que ele não estava mais ali. Saí correndo da boate olhando desesperado para todos os lados. Um cara bêbado como ele estava não podia dar um passo se quer...sozinho. Procurei-o por todos os lugares, quando reparei que em um beco, um pouco distante da boate, um grupo de quinze homens segurava um pobre rapaz. Pedi desculpas mentalmente para o ruivo da boate e fui ajudar o inocente que estava sendo abusado por aqueles animais. Fui me aproximando devagar, até escutar coisas como "Vamos te fuder a noite inteira ruivinho" e "Mal posso esperar pra fuder esse mauricinho!". Percebi que o ruivo da boate não tinha sumido, ele tinha sido sequestrado por aqueles bichos asquerosos. Vi que eles estavam rasgando a roupa do pobre rapaz. Então eu corri em direção ao grupo. Usei a parede como apoio e pulei no meio deles. Peguei o ruivinho nos braços e derrubei cada um deles. Alguns golpes me acertaram de raspão - Saga levantou a franja e Camus pode ver um grande corte raso - Mas já está tudo bem! Eu perguntei ao ele onde morava, mas isso só o fez ficar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas... - Ele fez uma pausa e Camus se lembrou de mais alguns acontecimentos da noite passada- Ele me disse...

-Me leve pra qualquer lugar, menos pra casa - O ruivo completou enigmático.

-Isso mesmo, então eu o trouxe pra casa - Saga sorriu - Eu o coloquei na minha cama e pretendia dormir no sofá, mas você me puxou de volta pra cama e deitou em cima de mim - Ambos coraram muito com a fala do rapaz, mas ele continuou - Você se lembra do resto?

-Sim... - Camus engoliu seco.

_**FLASHBACK ON:**_

-Hummm - Camus o apertava em seus braços.

-Ei, me solta - Saga tentava se soltar do ruivo - Você tem que descansar! Amanhã a gente conversa!

-Fica comigo! - O ruivo beijava o rosto e o pescoço do outro.

-Quando você estiver sóbrio! - Saga ainda tentava se soltar.

-Eu estou sóbrio! - Camus usou toda a seriedade que possuía para parecer sóbrio.

-Sei sei... - O outro riu mentalmente.

-Namora comigo? - Camus o encarou com um olhar sério.

-Mas eu nem sei seu nome!

-Camus Grive, e o seu?

-Saga Tiropoulos - Saga riu.

-Pronto, você já sabe o meu nome e eu já sei o seu - O ruivo disse sério olhando no fundo dos olhos do outro - Namora comigo?

-Mas Camus...

-Mas nada! Eu prometo ser fiel e te amar com todas as minhas forças, isso não basta? - Os olhos do francês voltaram a se encher de lágrimas.

-Tudo bem, eu aceito ser seu namorado - Saga riu abafado.

-Por que você riu? - O ruivo perguntou indignado.

-Você fica muito fofinho com esse jeitinho de mandão - O rapaz riu novamente.

-Quieto! - O francês corou - Vou te revelar um dos meu maiores segredos agora, coisa que só meus pais e meu ex-namorado sabem.

-O que? - O outro perguntou curioso.

-Me ajuda a tirar a lente que você vai descobrir.

Camus estava muito mal para aproximar um dedos se quer dos próprios olhos, então Saga gentilmente retirou as lentes dos olhos do rapaz, surpreendendo-se com o que vira. Aqueles olhos escarlates e extremamente expressivos o encaravam de forma apaixonante e incerta.

-Não está com medo? - O ruivo perguntou inseguro.

-Claro que não. Seus olhos são lindos - Saga disse maravilhado.

-Obrigado - O ruivo lhe deu um longo selinho e deitou-se em seu peito musculoso, logo adormecendo - Bonsoir, Mon Amour.

-Um francês, hum? - O grego sorriu de canto - καληνύχτα μου απαλά - Também fechou os olhos e adormeceu junto ao francês.

_**FLASHBACK OFF:**_

-Você me chamou de alguma coisa estranha antes de dormir, não foi? - Camus perguntou curioso.

-Ah, de μου απαλά? - Saga sorriu de canto.

-Sim, o que significa?

-Meu baixinho, em grego.

-Hum... - O ruivo corou - Então você é grego?

-Sim, nasci em Rodório, uma pequena vila perto de Athenas. Você é francês, né? - O grego perguntou.

-Sim, como sabe? - O francês perguntou curioso.

-Você murmurou algo em francês antes de dormir - Ele disse curioso - Você se lembra do que disse?

-Sim... - Ele respirou fundo, tentando conter a vontade de esconder o rosto de vergonha - Eu disse "bonsoir mon amour"

-E o que significa? - O geminiano perguntou esperançoso.

-Significa "Boa noite, meu amor"...


	2. Chapter 2

Saga corou. Camus não sabia mais o que dizer e estava com muita fome, então resolveu interrogar o geminiano depois. Pra quem não sabia nem fritar um ovo, Saga cozinha muito bem. Ficaram em silêncio até o final da refeição. Saga terminou primeiro e ficou observando o aquariano comer, o que o fez corar. O francês terminou de comer e se levantou.

-Terminou?

-Sim - O geminiano respondeu sorridente.

Camus então pegou os utensílios e colocou na pia, começando a lavá-los.

-Ainda ta valendo? - Camus perguntou com a mesma frieza de sempre.

-Valendo o que? - Saga o encarou confuso.

-Eu te pedi em namoro e você aceitou - Disse como se fosse algo banal - Ainda ta valendo?

Saga se levantou e caminhou vagarosamente até o aquariano. Camus não deixava transparecer, mas estava ansioso pela resposta. O geminiano o envolveu com seus musculosos braços e apoiou o queixo no ombro direito do ruivo.

-Se quiser me dar a chance de te fazer feliz... - Saga disse manhoso.

-Hum - Camus sorriu de canto - Terá sua chance, Bob Esponja das Panquecas - Virou um pouco o rosto de lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

-E não vou desperdiçá-la - Saga riu e soltou o ruivo, começando a ajudá-lo com a louça - O que quer fazer depois?

-Preciso falar com o meu pai - Camus respirou fundo - Eu morava junto com meu ex namorado, e como nós terminamos, vou ter que ir morar com o meu pai de novo - Ele voltou a suspirar - E eu nunca me dei muito bem com a minha mãe. Ela nunca aceitou a minha sexualidade.

-Não precisa fazer isso - Saga disse prontamente - Fica aqui em casa - Percebeu que o outro ficou tenso - Pelo menos até arrumar outra pra você.

-Mas nós nos nos conhecemos há menos de um dia

-E já namoramos há mais de oito horas e oficiais dois minutos e meio - Ele disse sério, mas foi um tanto quanto engraçado, fazendo o aquariano sorrir de canto.

-Tá bom, se não for incomodar...

-Claro que não vai incomodar! Me deixa muito feliz! - Saga sorriu abertamente.

-Obrigado por me ajudar tanto, Saga - Camus o olhou agradecido - Você é uma ótima pessoa.

-Eu não sei dizer ao certo, mas acho que me apaixonei por você - Ele disse com um sorriso bobo.

-Não vou mentir, tudo o que sinto por você nesse exato momento é atração e muita gratidão. Eu realmente quero aprender a te amar, Saga. Está disposto a me ensinar? - Saga olhou bem no fundo dos olhos escarlates do ruivo e percebeu que eles faiscavam.

-Mesmo que custe a minha vida, eu não vou desistir de você, nunca! Te dou a minha palavra! - Saga retribuiu o olhar com confiança.

-Obrigado - A resposta foi um sorriso.

Terminaram de lavar a louça. Camus o seguiu até a sala. Saga se jogou no sofá com os braços abertos. O ruivo então apenas se sentou ao lado do outro, passou uma mão atrás das costas dele, rodeando sua cintura e encostou a cabeça no ombro do geminiano. Saga, um tanto surpreso, aproveitou a oportunidade e colocou uma mão no ombro de Camus, puxando-o para mais perto.

-Você é muito quente - Camus disse normalmente.

-E você tem cheiro de morango - Saga riu.

-Eu gosto de morango - O ruivo disse fazendo bico.

-Também.

-E você tem cheiro de baunilha.

-Você gosta de baunilha? - Saga perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Muito.

-Ótimo - Ele riu.

-Você não vai perguntar nada sobre o meu ex, minha família ou algo do tipo? - Camus perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Achei que se você quisesse que eu ficasse sabendo, você mesmo me contaria - Saga disse sincero - Quero sim saber da sua vida, mas só o que você estiver disposto a me contar.

-Bom, meu nome completo é Albert Camus Verseau Grive. Não se assuste caso alguém me chame de Albert, sou o carrancudo filho do chefe da empresa onde trabalho, então os que trabalham lá desde que meu pai a fundou me tratam como um filho, já os novatos e estagiários me veem como uma versão mais jovem do meu pai. Então meu apelido varia de Albert, Abertinho, Al, Sr. Albert, Chefinho Cuzão, que é como a maioria dos novatos me chamam, e o único que eu gosto, Camus.

-E quem te chama de Camus? - Saga perguntou curioso.

-Meu pai, minha mãe, meu avô e o Thierry - Camus suspirou - Meu avô faleceu, minha mãe me odeia e eu terminei com o Thierry, então só sobra o meu pai.

-Agora você tem a mim, e se você quiser, tem mais uma pessoa - Ele sorriu.

-Quem?

-Meu irmão, Kanon - Saga riu um pouco - Ele é meio maluco, pirado, doido, psicótico, impulsivo, idiota, retardado, deixa qualquer um louco, irritante e... - Percebeu que Camus o encarava arqueando a sobrancelhas - Mas tem um bom coração e sabe ser muito compreensível, legal, amoroso, companheiro, fiel, não, ele não é meio homem meio cachorro, ele é só diferente das pessoas comuns. Como se eu fosse normal né, cabelo azul e tal... Nunca pintei o cabelo, nasci assim, então culpe o meu pai.

-Confesso que a cor do seu cabelo me deixa fixado em você - Camus olhou no fundo dos olhos do geminiano.

-Muito obrigado, meu querido pai - Saga agradeceu - Nunca mais reclamo de ser chamado de Smurf.

-Voltando ao seu irmão - Ele disse calmamente - Adoraria conhecê-lo.

-Vou marcar alguma coisa com ele assim que possível. Quero que conheça o meu pai também, ele é incrível!

-Seria uma honra. Não posso dizer o mesmo sobre a minha família. Meu pai é um homem sério demais, mas tem o coração bom. Já a minha mãe, não posso dizer o mesmo. Embora ela seja extremamente católica, praticamente me expulsou de casa por causa da minha sexualidade. Meu pai brigou com ela e me pediu que ficasse, mas eu não queria viver naquele ambiente pesado, então eu sai de casa. Eu já namorava o Thierry, então me mudei pra casa dele. O pai dele, Joseph Montiev, trabalha para o meu pai, então nós nos conhecíamos desde pequenos. Meu pai sempre me apoiou de todas as formas que pôde, mas ele é um mistério pra mim. Ele não é feliz, eu sei disso.

-Já tentou conversar com ele sobre tudo isso? Falar o que você sente, o que você pensa e acredita, sem ser muito direto, deixando a conversa fluir.

-Ele não toca em nenhum assunto relacionado ao passado amoroso dele, nem ele nem a minha mãe. Então, ontem, quando eu cheguei em casa mais cedo pra fazer uma surpresa para o filho da puta do Thierry, você não vai acreditar, mas eu tinha comprado um anel e pretendia pedi-lo em casamento. Eu escutei uns barulhos estranhos e logo percebi que essa noite não iria acabar bem. Subi lentamente as escadas pra não fazer barulho. A porta estava aberta e eu fiquei paralisado com a cena que eu vi. Um rapaz alto, forte e loiro estava eh... penetrando - Ele disse com vergonha da palavra - o Thierry, que estava de quatro em cima da cama, gemendo muito. O cara mordia, arranhava, beliscava, dava tapas, e muitas outras coisas. Estavam tão entretidos que não notaram a minha presença ali. Resolvi descer e sai de casa, voltando para dentro do carro. Sentei e esperei, sem emoção nenhuma. Depois de um tempo, o rapaz saiu. Olhei para o relógio e vi que faltavam exatamente quinze minutos para as oito horas, que era o horário em que eu geralmente chegava em casa. Esperei o horário e sai, deixando a tristeza de lado e colocando uma máscara de frieza. Quando eu cheguei, aí sim, senti meu coração despedaçar...

_**FLSASHBACK ON:**_

-Camus! Até que enfim! - Thierry o recebeu sorridente.

-Cheguei - Ele jogou a maleta no sofá.

-O que foi? Parece desanimado...

-Não é nada - Ele apenas passou pelo moreno.

-Como assim nada? Vem, uma rapidinha vai melhorar o seu astral - Disse tirando a jaqueta do ruivo.

Camus não disse nada, apenas o empurrou contra a parede e o despiu com brutalidade. Abriu a calça e retirou o membro. Inseriu-se nele com força, querendo machucá-lo. O membro de Camus era médio em tamanho, mas era extremamente grosso. Mordeu com força as costas do moreno e o arranhou. Deixou vários chupões e hematomas.

-PAA-AAA-RAA CAMUS - Thierry gemia - Vai mais devagar!

O ruivo não dizia nada. Nem prazer estava sentindo. Era apenas um sentimento de vingança. Gozou, sem saber como, mas gozou, depois de Thierry ter se derramado no chão três vezes. Levantou e fechou a calça, deixando o outro no chão.

-O que que deu em você hoje? Está mais bruto e frio que o normal - Thierry reclamava virando-se e sentando no chão - E ainda me deixou aceso - Apontou para o membro ereto.

-Eu dou um jeito pra você - Disse com um tom ameaçador e colocou a jaqueta de volta, o que assustou o outro.

-O que está acontecendo, Camus? - Perguntou assustado.

-Nada - Camus pisou no membro ereto do outro com suas botas negras - Apenas estou te tratando como você merece, como a puta barata que você é.

-Do que está falando? - Ele perguntou apavorado e dolorido enquanto tentava tirar o pé do ruivo de seu membro.

-Pensa que eu não vi? Você estava dando descaradamente para aquele loiro agora há pouco! Não sei quantas vezes você deve ter feito isso sem que eu soubesse, mas como hoje é um dia especial, eu vou te fazer uma surpresa - O ruivo o encarou com nojo e retirou uma caixinha do bolso.

-Não me diga que... - Os olhos de Thierry se encheram de lágrimas de arrependimento.

-Hoje, no nosso quinto aniversário de namoro, eu iria te pedir em casamento - Camus abriu a caixinha, pegou o anel e a atirou do outro lado da sala - Achei que você ficaria feliz - Começou a brincar com o anel de diamante - Eu fiquei ansioso o dia todo, afinal, hoje seria um dos dias mais especiais da minha vida. Adiantei todo o trabalho do dia pra chegar mais cedo em casa. E eu cheguei mais cedo em casa. Só que ao invés de encontrar o meu namorado assistindo televisão, lendo um livro, vendo um vindo ou o que diabos fosse, eu o encontrei dando o cu para um brutamontes na mesma cama em que dormimos juntos. Na mesma cama que ele dizia que me amava - Camus apertou o anel entre os dedos.

-Eu posso explicar...! - Thierry ainda tentava.

-Pro inferno as suas explicações! - Camus bradou com ódio - Sua puta, vadia, biscate, viado, desgraçado, filho de uma cadela - Ele recitava todo o seu arsenal de insultos - Eu te amei! Saí de casa por você! Briguei com a minha mãe por você! E como você me retribui isso? Servindo de cadela pra alguém enquanto eu trabalho!

-Vamos conversar, Camus! Isso jamais vai se repetir! - O moreno implorou segurando o pé do ruivo, que ainda estava fortemente pressionando seu membro.

-Não vai se repetir mesmo. Eu não vou ser corno, seu filho da puta! - Jogou o anel com toda a força que tinha no outro francês, deu um forte pisão no membro do outro e saiu.

-CAMUS! CAMUS! - Escutou Thierry gritar, mas ele não voltaria atrás.

Não se preocupou em pegar um carro. Camus adorava dirigir, mas não queria fazer isso naquele estado. Foi para a boate mais próxima de táxi e começou a beber...

**_FLASHBACK OFF:_**

-E o resto da história você conhece melhor que eu - Camus suspirou.

-Não precisa se lembrar mais disso - Saga disse calmamente - Leve do relacionamento de vocês tudo que foi bom e esqueça o que foi ruim. Hora de seguir em frente. Saiba que eu não vou fazer isso com você. Jamais. Quero te conhecer melhor e quero que me conheça melhor. Quero que confie em mim da mesma forma que já confio em você - Olhou bem no fundo dos olhos escarlates do ruivo e disse completamente perdido no infinito daqueles olhos expressivos - Roubou o meu coração, sabia?

A resposta de Camus foi apenas um selinho. Ele nunca fora muito bom com as palavras, então na maioria das vezes usava o silêncio como resposta. Mas Saga não merecia um simples vazio. Merecia algo quente, assim como ele.

-A minha vida não é nada interessante - Saga disse separando-se do ruivo - Ainda não consigo falar muito sobre o meu passado, mas te prometo que assim que eu conseguir, te contarei tudo a meu respeito. Mas o básico é que hoje eu só tenho o meu pai, meu irmão, meu tio e meus primos. Minha mãe e minha tia morreram em um acidente de carro quando eu tinha apenas oito anos. Meus primos, Abel e Kain tinham apenas sete anos. Minha infância foi sofrida, mas conseguimos vencer esses tempos e estamos muito felizes hoje.

-Entendo... - Camus acariciava as costas do geminiano.

-Kanon e eu somos gêmeos, assim como o Abel e o Kain - Ele sorriu - Meu nome completo é Alexander Saga Dalaras Tiropoulos, mas meu irmão tem o nome mais esquisito do mundo - Saga riu muito - Mikail Kanon Dalaras Tiropoulos. Ele detesta que o chamem de Mikail, ele acha que é nome de russo. Já o nosso pai se chama Heitor Aspros Tiropoulos e meu tio se chama Pétros Defteros Tiropoulos. Meu tio e minha tia foram gentis com os meus primos e não colocaram esses nomes de pomada pra coceira neles, então é só Abel Savalas Tiropoulos e Kain Savalas Tiropoulos.

-Seu nome não é feio, Alexander - Camus sorriu de canto.

-Nem o seu, Albert - Ele sorriu de volta.

-Haha, engraçadinho - Camus disse irônico - Bom, meu pai se chama Henry Dégel Grive, mas ele não usa o segundo nome. Em todos os lugares ele é conhecido como Henry Grive. Minha mãe se chama Julia Bodelier Verseau e ela me odeia. Ah, detalhe importante, eu tenho 19 anos.

-Eu tenho 20 - Saga sorriu - Com corpinho de 19 e sete meses.

-Haha - Camus revirou os olhos - Preciso voltar pra pegar algumas coisas na casa daquele puto - Camus disse calmamente - Iria comigo?

-Claro que sim.

-Sabe que eu vou te um pouco pra me vingar dele, não sabe? - Ele disse arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Sei - Disse sem se importar.

-E você ainda sim vai comigo?

-Se isso vai fazer você se sentir melhor, eu deixaria que me usasse de saco de pancadas - Saga disse sorridente.

-Eu nunca te machucaria, idiota - Camus deu outro beijo na bochecha do grego, pegou sua mão e foram juntos até a garagem de Saga.

Entraram no Bugatti Veyron negro do geminiano e foram até a casa do traidor. Chegando lá, Camus tocou a campainha. Thierry veio correndo abrir e ficou radiante ao ver Camus. O ruivo percebeu que o moreno estava usando o anel que atirara nele.

-Camus! Eu sabia que você ia voltar! - Thierry estava pronto para pular nos braços de Camus quando percebeu que ele estava de mãos dadas com o rapaz de cabelos azuis ao seu lado.

-Vim buscar as minhas coisas, se não se importa - Disse empurrando o moreno e indo em direção ao quarto, ainda segurando a mão de Saga.

-Quem é esse brutamontes azul? - Thierry perguntou indignado.

-Ele é o meu namorado, Saga - Continuou subindo as escadas sem dar importância ao outro.

-Como assim "namorado"? E nós dois, Camus? - Thierry gritou seguindo-os - Somos noivos agora, não é?

Camus entrou no quarto e começou a pegar suas roupas. Saga ficou na porta, e quando Thierry foi passar, o grego bloqueou o caminho.

-Sai da minha frente agora, gorila azul! - O moreno bradou.

-Não vai se aproximar do Camus nunca mais - Saga disse encarando-o por cima - Panaca.

-Quem é você pra mim impedir?

-Alguém que não trai o namorado depois de cinco anos de namoro.

-Você não sabe de nada! - Ele gritou - Não sabe o porquê de eu ter feito isso e me julga como se soubesse! Camus sempre voltava do trabalho tarde e cansado, nunca tinha tempo pra mim... Eu fiquei carente e encontrei o Ryan no mercado... e ele me chamou pra sair... tomar um vinho... eu simplesmente aconteceu! Foi só uma aventura! Camus, eu te amo com todo o meu coração. É impossível que você tenha deixado de me amar em uma noite. Foram cinco anos juntos! Você ainda me ama e eu vou fazer você enxergar isso!

-Thierry - Camus disse friamente - Todo o amor que eu um dia tive por você se transformou em nojo e indiferença. Tudo isso em uma noite.

-E o gorila azul aqui? Vai falar que o ama?

-Não, não o amo. Mas sinto por ele um carinho muito grande, me sinto protegido perto dele... me sinto feliz, como há muito tempo eu não sentia. Estou aprendendo a amá-lo como um dia eu te amei. Na verdade, quero amá-lo mais. Quero mais que uma galáxia, quero todas que eu puder contar. Nosso pequeno infinito é bem maior que o infinito que eu tive com você um dia. Ainda não o amo, mas um dia, nosso amor será muito maior que qualquer infinito.


End file.
